Jaime Cameron
Jamie Cameron, I'm a nature loving sailor that patrols the river. I help keep the farmers that live outside of town incontact, and well supplied, with the neighbooring town. where we live in sandpoint. History Jaime has always been dedicated to helping his community. When he was a boy, he once tried to create a perimeter around Sandpoint that crossed through Wesh's territory. to no avail as soona s wesh had seen what was happening on his land he was imediatly offendedhe and i argued abiout religon but eventually moved past it to become friends. Family Jaime's parents are artisan farmers who have a small farm outside of Sandpoint. He's an only child that has help his family on the farm. as he grew up he started taking morer time in the city to learn and go to school making so many trips up and down the river he started taking supplies to his family and the neigboring farms around them Friends Jaime went to school in Sandpoint where he meet jag and started spending his time getting in to unfortunate trouble. Where we meet wesh where we got into trouble because I was trying help the town. Every time jag convinces Jaime to go adventuring he either meets a new friend, saves the town, or gets hurt. We meet tezitel when we decided to go camping when we happened upon this brayer bush, and a fuming girl, we offered our help but ran into some goblins. When we went to fight I … sorta… stabbed her… in the foot, but in my defense I was bent over and I tripped. So now I have to make amends for that to. Daily life Dear mom and dad After the swallow tail festival I have been spending a lot of time helping the city of Sandpoint rebuild and come together as a community. My friends and I have been put in charge of town protection by the sheriff, it is such a great honor. I am writing you this letter to tell you that my friends and I have tracked down the ones responsible for the attack on the festival and are going to bring them to justice. While this is a great quest and may take some time to ensure that the city and its inhabitants are all safe, I wanted to keep you up to date about the news in town and reassure you that we will return safely On a more exciting note sales of your “sweetened oats” are going up the people here seem to love them. So with my journey a head of me were sending a messenger to bring you this letter, enclosed is a list of supplies that we need for the store and our journey. When I return I will come up the river to see you, and I can introduce you to the newest member of our group of friends a little pup that I found on my boat. His name is Baka and I know that he will become my greatest companion. Your loving son, Jaime The plans Category:Player Characters